My Heart Cafe
by GabrielleHimitsu
Summary: Ikuto's back! It's been ten years and Ikuto returns to find Amu left and hasn't been back since middle school. I originally posted this under the name AmuRosecross for those of you who recognize the story. I've brought it back on my new account.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

A/N Hey it's Gabrielle Himitsu. I was on here a few years ago under the name AmuRosecross Unfortunately I became distracted and was unable to continue the story. When I was I was no longer able to figure out how to get onto my account. I saw a while back that this story had some fans so I decided to get back into the game and rewrite this story. The first few chapters will be the same after that I will continue with the last idea I had for the original story line. From there I'll see what I can do to continue the story if anyone has suggestions to keep it going just let me know. Sorry not an update just realized there were some errors so I had my editor go through all of my story finding the errors so that it was a better read.

Age:

Amu-22

Ami-16

Ikuto-27

Tadase-22

Nagihiko-22

Rima-22

Kukai-23

Utau-25

Yaya-21

Kairi-20

All the Shugo's are back plus a few more.

Now let's get started...

"This is ours Onee-chan?" asked a young teenage brunette as she and her midnight blue haired sister stepped out of a black pick-up truck. Her sister nodded. The girl had been referring to an old broken down store just off of the main street with a second floor designed to be a living quarters.

"So this will be the 'My Heart Cafe'." the brunette asked again and again her sister nodded.

"Well lets get to work." She said rolling up her sleeves.

On the other side of town at the airport a young midnight blue haired man was greeted by two blonde friends.

"Ikuto-Nii! You're back!"

"Did you find Otto-San?" asked a blonde woman(A/N looks like Utau finally learned to keep her hands off her Nii-San).

Ikuto ignored all their questions to ask one of his own, "Where's Amu?"

"She's... not here..." said Utau quietly.

"She moved away after elementary graduation..." Tadase said equally quietly.

"I know, but wasn't she supposed to come back after middle school?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes but... she never came... we haven't heard from her since..."

A/N Sorry for making it so short its just the prologue. Also so you know I may use a few Japanese words that I know I'll put translations at the bottom if its a words I haven't used in the story before.

Onee-chan/Nee-chan: A term use for older sister

Onii-san/Nii-san: A term used for older brother

Oto-San: A term used for Father


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Chapter! BTW most of the author's notes are just me being a smart ass you don't have to pay them any mind I just thought they'd be funny to add.

Tadase was walking home in a back alley after separating from the rest of the group for the night. He'd learned a few things, like how Ikuto and Amu had been keeping in contract even after he left and how he lost contact after her middle school graduation just like the rest of them. None of them even knew what she looked like anymore.

Suddenly Tadase heard the sound of clattering trash cans, he ran to the sound(A/N dumbly. Who knows why the cans fell it could be a killer!). When he found the source of the sound, he found a young woman about his age laying among the cans. Her hair was the same color as Ikuto's but it was in a lose bun. Some of the hair broke free of its confinement revealing that if she were standing it would reach her ankles without difficulty.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him revealing golden honey eyes, she waved her hand at him as if to say, 'Don't worry, I'm fine.' She started to stand up but began to fall again, this time Tadase caught her, "Your not fine. Come on. Let me take you home." He scolded(N/A looks like someone grew up a bit). She nodded pointing towards her home.

After a while they came upon a small two story cafe. 'My Heart Cafe' the sign read above.

"This is where you live?" she nodded as the front door opened, a young brunette of about sixteen came running out.

"Onee-chan you Baka! You need to take better care of yourself! When was the last time you ate?!"

The young women paused in thought for a moment then shrugged, 'I don't know.'

Tadase looked over to her thinking, 'so she had passed out cuz she hadn't eaten... I thought that kind of thing only happened in Manga...'

"Onee-chan!" she scolded again then she noticed Tadase, "Oh excuse me. Thank you for bringing her home sir." She said smiling.

"No problem." Tadase answered bewildered by her sudden 'character change.'

"I know! Tomorrow the store opens at 2 p.m. For our grand opening. Please come by with your friends. Your meals will be on the house!"

"I can't-"

"I insist." the young girl said darkly.

"Yes Ma'am!" he muttered before she left.

A/N Baka: Idiot, Stupid, Or Crazy depending on the context.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Tadase and Ikuto went to the Cafe together.

"Really Kiddy-King. If you don't want to go why should we?"

"Because that kid is scary!" Tadase answered a little frightened(A/N And I thought Yaya was the baby...)

"Come on Ikuto free food!" Yoru said floating above their heads.

"Exactly Tadase-kun you must let these peasants shower you with the praises you deserve" continued Kiseki.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ikuto responded as they came across the cafe. Tadase remained in embarrassed silence.

The floors were wood and eggs of all kinds and patterns covered the walls. There were multiple heart based phrases written upon the wall. On one was "My own heart unlock" and on another was "To thine own heart be true."

"Welcome to the 'My Heart Cafe'! I'm Ami and I'll be your waitress." said the little brunette.

'Ami?' Ikuto and Tadase thought together. The name was familiar but they just couldn't place it.

"Now what-" Ami began as her sister tapped on her shoulder, 'let me handle this.' she seemed to say. Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw the pair of eagle sharp golden eyes looking down at him. It been a long time since he'd seen such beautiful eyes.

"OK Onee-chan." Ami said after having a seemingly silent conversion with her sister. The midnight hair woman walked away as Ami turned back to them, "Well gentlemen it seems your in for a real treat!"

"We are?" the young men said together even Ikuto was confused(A/N for once).

"Hai! Instead of having you order from the menu, my sister is going to make you a very special order!"

As she began to walk away Ikuto grabbed her by the shoulder remembering something, "Ami-san!"

"Yes sir?" Ami responded with bewilderment.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Onee-chan? Well it's Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"Amu/Amu-chan!" the young men said together surprised.

Just then Amu came out with a tray. She placed a plate with a fist sized brown ball in front of Ikuto and then and equal sized white ball on a plate in front of Tadase. Then she set two more plates. Much smaller plates, like those for a doll... or a Shugo Chara. Beside Ikuto on the plate was a miniature sized fish pancake filled with chocolate sauce. Beside Tadase was a delicate miniature strawberry shortcake. When she was finished she looked at the two of them tilting her head to the side, 'yes?'

The young men became further surprised at her offerings to the Shugo Chara with were eagerly... or graciously accepted. Then they became distracted by the balls and broke them open with their forks. Ikuto's oozed a warm strawberry sauce. The brown shell had been Chocolate! Tadase's eyes widened as his oozed out warm blueberry sauce his shell had been Vanilla! The young mens eyes widened at this, she had remembered their favorite treats! This was their Amu without a shadow of a doubt. They smiled as they tried their treats. Amu smiled at their pleasure then walked away leaving a note behind:

"See you at school"

A/N Hai: Yes/Sure?OK


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N For the sake of the story and keeping to the original characters as much as I can for the guardian's I'll be adding a few more characters you may remember. Though unlike the original cast their ages may not be accurate in accordance with the anime taking place ten years earlier. But they will be joining the collage scene.

Hikaru- 19

Rikka- 18

Lulu- 25

Also Nagihiko will have a twin sister named Nadeshiko but it's not like she existed in elementary school... so where did she come from?

Seiyo University

"Ikuto-Nii!" Tadase yelled as he ran into Ikuto.

"What is it Kiddy-King?"

"We're in the same class! Wait... we're in the same class?"

"Yeah looks like it." Ikuto said as he walked off leaving Tadase confused.

"WHY?"(A/N a reasonable question since Ikuto is five years their senior) Tadase yelled running after him.

"Because I didn't take any courses while I was on tour." Ikuto said as they walked into the classroom.

Two hours later...

A knock was heard from the classroom door.

"Hai?" asked Nikiado-sensei(A/N he's still their teacher. Why? I have no idea just didn't feel like coming up with a new teacher is all and I still don't... plus he's a lovable idiot.)

The door opened to reveal Amu and her sister standing in the door way. Amu's hair was still tied up in a loose bun(A/N It'd be a pain in the ass down I'll bet).

"Hinanori-san! Your late!"

"HinaMORI!" Ami corrected. Amu looked down at her sister amused, 'What'd I tell you?'

"Sorry," Ami continued bowing, "I'm the one who made Onee-chan late. She had to wake me up..." Amu looked to the side with an expression saying, 'Which isn't easy.' The classroom burst into laughter leaving Ami completely clueless until she looked at her sister's face and began to pout.

"Well then as your punishment you can introduce yourself the elementary school way."

Ami stepped forward, "This is my Onee-chan Hinamori Amu. As Onee-chan would say 'Any questions?'"

The whole class looked at Amu and Ami all the former guardians plus Ikuto and Utau thinking, "She's gone back to her cool n' spicy self, uh?"

A young female brunette of about 20 raised he hand.

"Yes, you." Ami said pointing to her.

"I went to Seiyo elementary with Hinamori-san but back then her hair was pink... Why did she dye it?"

Amu looked around boredly and walked over to her seat.

"She didn't. I... kinda played a prank on her..." Ami said rubbing the back of her neck sweat-dropping, "I kinda switched her shampoo with hair dye right after middle school... She threw the bottle out the window, screaming 'Why this color of all things?!'... Oddly enough though it's grown like that ever since..." Ami looked up at the clock her face paling, "Oh dear! I have to go. Onee-chan here's your lunch box!" she said as she quickly tossed it to her sister and ran out the classroom. Amu caught the box with ease.

"Well now that that's over we shall announce the guardian's for this year." Nikaido said excitedly, "This will be the first year we have guardians and it will be a little different than how they were set up in elementary, middle, and high school. There will be four times the original amount plus two jokers. A full set of face cards if you will. OK so for this years Guardians we have:

The Court of Hearts:

King- Tadase(Class: As expected! Tadase-sama!)

Queen- Nadeshiko

(A/N Sorta OC? She's her own person with her own Shugos Looks like Nagihiko in female form.

Shugo: Aiko, "female" Red dress, Red hair, white wings, pink eyes

Oniko, "male" Black Kimono, carries a spear, Black hair, purple eyes)

Jack- Kairi

Ace- Yaya

The Court of Clubs:

King- Shuraiya

Queen- Rima

Jack- Nagihiko..."

After hearing the name of the second twin Amu straightened up her eyes moving quickly between the two with shock and confusion. Nagihiko's eyes widened at her reaction for a moment before softening as he gave her a knowing smile that said he'd explain later.

"Ace- Pearl

(Shugo went unnamed in the anime so I decided to call her Amethyst)

The Court of Spades:

King- Tsukiyomi Ren"

Amu's look of confusion grew as she looked from the young man to her old alley cat.

(A/N OC Ikuto and Utau's half brother. Age 18. Purple eyes Midnight hair

Shugo: Yori Silver hair golden eyes. Wolf ears white shirt and shorts black cross. Think the exact opposite of Yoru)

"Queen- Utau(Class: KYA! Hoshina-sama!)

Jack- Kukai

Ace- Mizuno

( OC Ice blue hair and eyes.

Shugo: Yuki same as Mizuno white dress with snowflakes)

The Court of Diamonds

King- Hikaru

Queen- Rikka

Jack- (OC) Pierre

(A/N Blonde Hair Blue eyes Lulu's Boyfriend from France.

Shugo: Cafe. Mocha colored eyes black hair. Pastry Chef. Wears a white chefs costume)

Ace- Lulu

And our Jokers... the position of the Black Joker will be...

Tsukiyomu Ikuto!(Class: TsukiYOMI!)

And the position of our Red Joker will be...

Hinanori Amu!(Class: HinaMORI!)"

Amu tilted back rolling her eyes lightly as if to say 'Dang and here I thought I might get out of this this year.'(Class: KYA! Cool n' Spicy!)

"Now for class..."

The University Royal Gardens...

"YAYA WANTS CANDY!" (A/N same old Yaya...)

"Unfortunately Yaya-Dono no-one knew this was happening so no one brought any." said Kairi soothingly as he rubbed her shoulder, his other arm around her shoulders. (A/N yes. Yari. I thought they'd be cute together since he can't be with Amu)

Amu stood up from her seat putting on her shoulder bag. Yaya's fit stopped immediately.

"Where you going Amu-chii?"

Amu smiled softly at Yaya as she gestured all the guardians to follow her as she left, 'Come on.'

Dono- Suffix similar to San but leaning more towards the respectful level of Sama which is used for Lords and Ladys. In Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin a wandering samurai gives all females he meets this term of respect. I thought it would be appropriate for our little green haired samurai to mimic his red-haired counterpart.

Chii- Another way of saying chan from what I can gather it appears that it is the baby talk version.


	5. Chapter 4

Amu opened the door to her shop, the other guardians following close behind her.

Inside the cafe was made up of a polished light caramel colored wood. The floors and furniture gleamed with a soft golden light like that of a piece of amber. The walls were covered with eggs. One wall was devoted to a collection of egg cut outs colored in by costumers and there children in various area a stray card could be found. An Ace here and three of hearts there.

Yaya gasped happily, "This place is so pretty~!"

"Onee-chan you're back~" Ami called as she ran up to them in her pale lavender and sky blue maids uniform, "You never return this late. The shop is already open."

"You work here Amu-chii?" Yaya asked.

"Of course! Onee-chan owns this shop. We even live upstairs in the apartment on the second floor." Ami answered pointing at the ceiling.

"WHERE ARE THEY NOW? THE CHARM SISTER'S ADDITION!" Amu whistled to get Ami's attention then jerked her head toward the TV. Ami nodded, then changed the channel. Amu handed her a note.

"Yaya wants to watch! Where are they now is Yaya's-" Ami shook her head patiently, "Not this episode thank you." Amu had already went to the back and changed into her black maids uniform with the blood red apron and a little red cat collar and a black ribbon with a little red rose acting as a choker. Her ankle length hair was tied up in a high ponytail a red rose place among her midnight locks. When the boys saw her their jaws dropped to the floor.

Amu smiled then looked at Ami, "Onee-chan was planning to invite all of you over today so she already has your meals planned out.." Ami looked to the new guardians, "Unfortunately there are a few who she wasn't planning on... I'll get you menu's and the orders that have already been prepared." Amu guided the group to a private room with a long table for the party of 18 to sit at. The first of the group to stand was Nagihiko.

"Well... I'm sure Amu-san was surprised when my sister Nadeshiko's name was called... as such I will explain. A few years back well... a little over ten I was known as Nadeshiko myself. I took this name and the appearance of a girl for the sake of my style of dance. Sometimes however I would change my cloths and become 'Nagihiko' Nadeshiko's twin brother... the truth is I do have a twin sister named Nadeshiko. When we were born however... well... our family wasn't as well off shall we say then as they are now... so they gave up the girl twin and had the boy twin become the dancer for the family style... when middle school came around our family could support both twins Nadeshiko was brought back to our home. Up til then she had been raised with a wealthier member of the family."

"A pleasure to meet you Hinamori-san. Onii-sama has told me all about you." said the true Nadeshiko.

Amu nodded to her politely.

Ikuto sighed then looked at Utau. She cleared her throat, "Yes well... I suppose we should introduce Ren a bit more properly. Ren is our little brother. He is... the child our father sired during his travels. When Ikuto finally found father who... was always right behind my brother the whole time... he was introduced to Ren... needless to say... Mother... wasn't impressed with our younger siblings birth but she accepted him gladly once she found out father was just drunk when it happened."

Amu nodded wide eyed.

Ikuto sighed then spoke up, "When dad first left he became very depressed not having his wife at his side as such he began drinking heavily and Ren was born. After he found out about Ren he got his act together and stopped drinking in such excess. I think it was due to the fact it was only one child that my mother forgave him."

Amu nodded, 'That makes sense...' she seemed to say.

Lulu cuddled closer to the young man beside her. 'Pierre' his name was? Not Japanese at all but then again nor was she fully.

Just then Ami came out with the desserts. Ikuto and Tadase were served the same dishes as before. For Yaya there was a strawberry version with creme inside. For Kairi there was a green tea with filling of the same kind. Pierre and Lulu got a lovers special sundae that was a mixture of chocolate and vanilla with cherry flavored hearts and pocky. Amu had observed them the whole day and guessed at their relationship. The same was given to Kukai and Utau... if they weren't together she figured this would be a good nudge in the right direction. For Nadeshiko there was a traditional sweet in the shape of cherry blossom and one for Nagihiko in the shape of fallen gold leaves. For Rima they brought a special sweet. It had a vanilla ball like Tadase's but upon the ball were gumdrop eyes and a waffle cone, it looked like a little clowns head bright and colorful.

Ami turned to the last six members of the party, "I'm afraid that since you weren't entirely expected my sister hasn't premade anything for you." she handed each of them a menu along with a child's menu a piece, "The children's menu has a menu for shugo chara as well so just have your shugos look at the menu and let us know what they would like."

After a few moments, the other Guardians gave Ami their orders and began their meeting as she retreated to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N, Before I start this chapter I wanna thank all of the fans who have been reading this story y'all are absolutely amazing and thank you for the reviews.**

**Guests thanks for taking the time to review the story and to find it every time I update.**

**qwinyne101 Thank you so much for not only following this version of the story but when it was on my other account as well, I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Yes this takes place about ten years after the original series sorry if that hasn't been clear up til now. Based on what I know of the series I think normally Shugo Chara go away by adult hood but in my story they're going to continue to stay.**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv NO she is not dead who do you think I am George Martin? ;)**

**pix1095 More as requested by you, JoyDreamer SilverMegz9 turtlegirl945 Cat and princessfirekiss **

**xoxamuto4everxox I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees him as such.**

**FAILingFORaFISH You're welcome. I'm curious as to how Ami reminds you of Nagi... I guess I can see it. I can't say I'm fond of the lost memory story line. Just too heart breaking when the audience already knows the background of the characters. Best way I can put it without giving too much away is that she has select mutism. She can speak physically but for unknown reasons won't. Well I mean I know why but you don't. :3 All will be revealed eventually. Your reviews don't annoy me at all. I really appreciate them.**

Amu sat at the table smiling at her friends as each of them tried the treats that she had made for them. Delight filling each of their eyes as well as hers as they tried them. After a while, the other members of the group were able to decide what they wanted to eat. When that time came however, Ami was busy serving in another area of the cafe so instead a blood waitress in a green maids costume came to serve them instead.

Kairi looked over at Musashi who seemed unable to take his eyes off the waitress, "Is something the matter?"

"She seems... familiar somehow... I can't explain it."

The young woman turned to look at them, "Who me?" she asked her voice high yet soft.

Everyone at the table, except Amu, looked to the waitress in surprise, "You... can see them?" asked Nagihiko who was the first to regain his senses. At this Amu let out a soft chuckle she attempted to suppress.

The woman blinked at him curiously, "Oh course I can. I've always been able to. It'd be quite unusual if I couldn't."

Amu looked over at the woman as if to say, 'Go ahead, show them.'

The blonde woman smiled, "Leave it to Suu, Chip, Syrup, Whip." the woman twirled beams of light coming from her. Suddenly she disappeared, in her place hovered a Shugo Chara with Blonde hair in a green dress a clover barrette attached to her hat.

"EH?!" Everyone looked between Amu and Suu in confused shock, "How?"

Two more waitresses entered the room one with blue hair in a blue butlers uniform(A/N I didn't think she'd go for a very girly style.) the other with pink hair in a pink maids uniform.

"It's called, Character Enlargement." said the blue haired waitress, "We've found it very useful for keeping closer to Amu-chan."

"And for being able to talk to her without her looking crazy!" said the pink haired waitress smiling.

Tadase gasped in surprise, "Miki? Ran?"

The two waitresses smiled nodding in confirmation, "Yep."

Amu tapped on Tadase's shoulder giving him another look as if to say, 'Shall we move on?'

"Oh yes, on to business." Tadase said bringing the group together as Suu became a waitress again and the three of them left the room coming back only to deliver the orders of the other guardians.

A half hour later another waitress came into the back room. This girl was different however. She had hair black as night and golden eyes like Amu, she looked a lot like Amu too. If fact most of the waitresses did baring their eye and hair colors.

Amu looked at the waitress, 'What?' her eyes seemed to say.

"Amu-chan, we need you, there's a little trouble up front... some boys say this is their turf."

Amu walked out into the main part of the cafe, Ikuto and Tadase following behind her. Sure enough there was a group of jerks in leathers trying to intimidate her customers.

"You the owner of this place?" the leader of the group asked Amu. She nodded slightly.

"Well this store is on our turf. So we wanna see ten percent." The leader continued puffing out his chest threateningly. Ami shrank back fearfully. Seeing her sister so intimidated sent a fire in Amu's eyes.

She stepped forward, her body language challenging the gang. She began unbuttoning the front of her own maids uniform, taking it off. The boys all prepared to look away asking her to stop. Underneath her dress she wore a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. A knife was strapped to each thigh, a rose carved into both handles. Tadase and Ikuto's jaws proceeded to drop again.

Amu dragged the leather clad gang out the back door. After a few minutes the sounds of fighting and scuffling sounded through the back door. After the sounds died down the gang came rushing out, the leader at the front yelping, "I'm sorry Mistress Rose!" he and the gang ran out as Amu came in brushing her hands off. The rest of the guardians came running out at the sounds of the ruckus.

"You didn't even need to use your knives this time did you Onee-chan?" Ami asked calmly. Amu shook her head.

"Your reputation always seems to proceed itself huh Onee-chan?" Amu nodded once more.

"What?" the guardians looked over at Ami in confusion.

"Onee-chan is a street fighter. They call her the Silent Rose." Ami explained as everyone else stood there with their mouths wide open. Rima was the first to recover.

"Why do they call her the Silent Rose?" she asked.

"Because no-one has ever heard her scream or cry, no matter what they do to her." Ami said bluntly.

All of their eyes went wide.

"It's late, we should head home." she said softly. The rest of the group nodded. Each heading home to process the new information about their friend.

**A/N Hey guess I hoped you enjoyed this chapter just wanted to let you know for you fellow Zelda fans I've started another story this one for LoZ let me know what y'all think. I you wanna read some of my original work you can find it on Wattpad my user name is GabrielleHimitsu just like here. My fanfics are also available there too. Happy reading y'all.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guess thanks for being such loyal readers even with my sporadic releases. I wanted to let you know that from now on I will be updating this Fanfic the last Friday of every month from now on. However if during that month I receive five reviews I will update an extra chapter the Friday after the fifth review. I hope you enjoy.**

Ikuto sat in the park gazing lazily at the sky as Yoru flew above his head chasing after a moth. He sighed softly taking his violin out. The sound that poured from the strings was sad and mournful.

"You're good."

Ikuto stopped playing and turned around to see Ami standing behind him, "You're Amu's sister."

Ami nodded, "Yea... I never believed her..."

"What do you mean?"  
"When I was little... She used to talk about how you played your violin. She said it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. She said that you did it so effortlessly it was like the violin was a part of you rather than an instrument."

Ikuto looked down at her surprised, lowering his violin before walking to her, "Amu said that?"  
"Yea. Hey, why do you say her name alone?"  
"Hmm?"

"Everyone else in your group... They address her properly. Even your sister. But you call her by her name alone. Why?"(A/N: I actually would like to know this myself. It's not like he suddenly stopped calling her with a suffix. He never did.)

Ikuto looked down at her at a lose for words, "I... I don't know. It just never felt right."

Ami nodded before turning to leave.

"Why did she stop speaking?"

Ami looked back at him surprised, "I don't know... I guess... It happened when our parents died..."

The bells of the cafe chimed as Shuraiya entered _My Heart Cafe_. (A/N: For those of you who may not remember Shuraiya was an Indian Prince who visited Amu's school in hopes of finding the embryo and a bride.) Ran, in human form, came to greet him, "Hi! What can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping to see Amu."

"Oh?" Ran giggled, "Alright, follow me. I'll give you a seat and tell Amu you're here." she said as she lead him to a small table. She smiled leaving him a menu in case he wanted to order anything while she left to get Amu.

A few minutes later Amu came to the table sitting down across from Shuraiya. She smiled at him softly in greeting.

"I wish you would speak to me." he said, softly smiling at her.

She shrugged her shoulders delicately.

Shuraiya frowned, "Even mute. You still have the strength and character to make a perfect Queen." he said, his dull purple eyes sparkling at her.

Amu's eyes widened as her lips parted to speak. However, no sound escaped her lips.

He smiled, "In any case, I came to give this to you." He pushed a small black box towards her.

**A/N: For anyone interested I also have both a Legend of Zelda and a FNAF fanfic. If you are fans of either I hope you enjoy the way I tell the tale. Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
